Accidental Meeting
by ArsenalReal14
Summary: The first time Parvati met Blaise Zabini was totally accidental. Follow Blaise and Parvati as they grow up into the Second Wizarding War. Future Dark fic, future violence. Rating will change to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

Accidental Meeting Chapter 1

The first time Parvati met Blaise Zabini, was totally accidental. She met him her first year on the train to Hogwarts (which is how mostly all new friendships begin), after her sister ditched her to hangout with some new friends she just met seconds ago.

Parvati wandered down the hallway of the moving train looking for empty compartments. She looked into one and saw a boy with glasses looking out the window. He looks nice, she thought, about to open the door. But then a boy with red hair showed up, and she took her hand off the door.

"Are you going in?" He asked.

"Oh, no... I was looking for my sister and I thought she was in here," Parvati lied and quickly walked away.

"All right, then," she heard the red haired boy say as she ran off.

"Wow, Ronnikins, you sure know how to scare away girl," Parvati heard a voice say.

"Shut up, Fred!" Said... Ronnikins?

Parvati giggled at the name. Thats cute. She kept walking and came across a girl with bushy, brown hair, and already dressed in her school robes and uniform. Parvati noticed, she seemed to be looking for something.

"Hello," the bushy, haired girl said. "You wouldn't have happened to see a toad, would you? A boy named, Neville, lost it."

"Uh... No?"

"All right, then. I'll be on my way. And if you see a toad, let me know... And I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Parvati Patil."

"It's nice meeting you too. Well, I better go look for that toad." With that the girl—Or Hermione— took off.

Parvati kept walking. She passed by a tall, burly boy flirting with a small blond haired girl, and a few other older students, who didn't notice her. She stopped when she came to a compartment with only one person in it, a handsome, black boy, who was looking out the window. Without hesitating, she opened the door.

"Excuse me," she said gently but politely. "Can I sit with you? I seemed to have lost track of sister, and all the other compartments are full."

The boy acknowledged her with bored and lazy eyes. Parvati thought she saw something else in his eyes but she couldn't find the name for it. The boy shrugged and looked back out the window. It was enough confirmation.

"Thank you," Parvati said, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She walked over and sat down in front of him. She held out her small hand. "My name is, Parvati Patil. What's your name?"

He looked at her hand before looking up at her. "Blaise. Blaise Zabini."

She brought her hand down when she realized he wasn't going to shake her hand. "Blaise? Like blaze as in fire?"

"I guess you can say that."

"What year are you in?"

"It's my first year," Blaise said.

"Really?" Parvati said happily. "It's my first year too! What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin."

Parvati shivered. She heard all the stories about Slytherins from her mother and father, both of which were Ravenclaws. From what her father said, Slytherins were pureblooded, ambitious idealists, who hated muggles and muggle-born students. Even though she was a pureblood, she liked muggles and didn't see anything wrong with them.

"What house do you want?" Blaise asked, his voice interrupting her thought.

"I don't know. Maybe Gryffindor or probably Ravenclaw. Both my parents were in Ravenclaw, but I don't think I could make it in there, even if I tried. All that studying. I want to have some fun."

Blaise smirked. "If you're in Slytherin, you'll have fun. I heard from Draco Malfoy, that Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Graham Montague, snuck into Hogsmeade and stole a lot of fire whiskey then brought it back to the Slytherin Common Room. I would love to meet those guys."

Parvati frowned. Flint, Pucey, Montague, and Malfoy. All those names were familiar. They were all high class, pureblooded, elites in the wizarding world, with lots of money, and large mansions. She didn't like to admit it, but she was one of them on some level. The only difference is, her parents didn't associate with those families.

"That's not the kind of fun I had in mind," Parvati said crossing her arms, glaring at Blaise.

He smiled and shook his head. "You girls don't know how to have fun. If you're in Slytherin you'll learn how to have fun. I don't think you can have that much fun in Ravenclaw."

"I know. Studying is a pain in the arse. I can't see how studying could ever be fun."

"Try for Slytherin. We'll be friends and we can hangout a lot."

"What if I don't get into Slytherin? Can we still be friends? Can we still hangout?"

"I guess." She could tell, Blaise wouldn't be too happy if she didn't get into Slytherin.

"How can I get into Slytherin?" Parvati asked quickly. "There has to be a way."

"Of course there's a way! Ask the sorting hat to place you in Slytherin!"

Parvati stared at him incredulously. "It's that easy?"

"Yeah. Just ask."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A kind voice asked, making them jump.

"Nothing for me," Parvati said sadly. "My sister has most of the money."

"Eight chocolate frogs, four pumpkin patties, and four boxes of Every Flavor Beans," Blaise said pulling out some coins and giving them to the lady.

The lady gave Blaise the candy. He set it on the seat next to him and started sorting it out. To Parvati's surprise, Blaise gave her four chocolate frogs, two pumpkin patties, and two boxes of Every Flavor Beans.

"Wow. Thanks," Parvati said opening the chocolate frog box.

Blaise shrugged. "It was nothing..."

A few minutes later, the door to their compartment opened, and a prefect stood in the doorway.

"Get dressed," said the prefect. "We'll be arriving soon." He closed the door and walked away.

Parvati blushed. "We can take turns. You can wait outside, and I can change in here. And when I'm done you can... What are you doing?" Her eyes widen as Blaise started to take off his shirt.

"Changing. Just turn around and change. I won't look if you don't ."

Parvati's blush intensified. She quickly turned around. "Don't you dare look!" She said sternly.

"I promise I won't, Parvati."

Parvati reluctantly started undressing. She stood there in her bra and knickers, holding up the skirt. She put it on and picked up the shirt.

"Parvati, are you in here?" The compartment door opened and Padma stood in the doorway, staring at her half naked sister and the half naked boy. "Oh... I see you're... Busy..."

Parvati blushed. "Yes... We're changing..."

"Oh... Well... I just wanted to let you know that we're almost to Hogwarts sooo... Yeah... Continue changing..."

"Bye sis," said Parvati as Padma closed the door and walk away.

"I didn't know there was two of you," said Blaise as he pulled on his pants.

"Shes my sister, Padma. We're twins." Parvati started buttoning up her shirt. "People have a hard time telling us apart... That's why I hoping to be in a different house from Padma. That way people can tell us a part."

"You'll be with me in Slytherin. Everyone will know who you are. And I will always be able to tell you apart from your sister."

"How?" Parvati turned around and gasped when she saw Blaise standing in front of her. She noticed he was a little taller than her and that they were so close, their bodies almost touched.

He smirked and blushed. "Well it's obvious isn't it? You're the prettiest..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my BlaiseParvati story. I hope you like it. This story, just to let you know, is going to be under Teen for now. Later on, its going to be under Mature for the later chapters. Its kinda lighthearted right now, but in the later chapters its going to be pretty dark and I'm going to explain why...**

**This story is going to follow Blaise and Parvati as they grow up into the second wizarding war. Right now, its their first year and nothing bad is going to happen to them right now because they're still young, but it'll be pretty bad and dark when they're older. And to be honest, you're probably going to hate me for all the bad stuff, but like I said, this is meant to be a dark fic, so enjoy the lightheartedness, because its going to be pretty dark when Blaise and Parvati grow up.**

**I'm probably not making any sense right now, but I'm really tired so Read and Review and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Accidental Meeting 2

Parvati stared at him a blush falling on her cheeks. Her small chest almost touched his body and she realized, he just said, she was pretty, prettier than Padma. No one ever told her, she was pretty, certainly not from a boy, a boy as handsome as Blaise Zabini.

Blaise frowned. "Well... Aren't you going to say something?"

Parvati blushed harder. "Thank you," she said quietly avoiding his intense dark eyes and looking at the floor. "No one ever called me pretty or said I was prettier than my sister. Thank you."

Blaise shrugged. "It's the truth."

Before she could say anything, the compartment door opened and her sister stepped inside. Parvati instantly jumped back, away from Blaise and fell into the seat. Padma gave her a curious look.

"We're... Here..." Padma said slowly looking at Parvati then at Blaise.

"I wait for you outside the train, Parvati," Blaise said walking past Padma, who gave him a curious look.

"Was I interrupting something?" Padma asked when she was sure Blaise was gone. "If I was, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Parvati sighed dreamily as she stood up. She was about to leave, then Padma grabbed her shoulders.

"Okay. What did he say?"

"He said, I was pretty."

Padma smiled. "And you are."

Parvati grinned. "Prettier than you!"

"What!" Padma yelled.

Parvati laughed and ran out of the compartment and down the hallway avoiding all the students who were crowded in the hallway.

"Parvati, get back here!" She heard her sister yell.

Parvati laughed and came to door that had students crowded around it. She pushed past the students saying, "excuse me... Pardon me... Killer sister trying to kill me... Excuse me..." When she finally was off the train she started giggling.

"Should I even ask what you did?"

Parvati smiled when she saw Blaise. "It was nothing bad." She winked.

Blaise smiled. "Let's get going. We could catch one of those small boats together."

"Lets wait for Padma, Blaise. Then we can all go together."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I keep forgetting there's two of you."

Parvati giggled as Padma showed up. Parvati hid behind Blaise.

"I'm too tired to hurt you, Parvati," Padma said smiling. "Let's go catch a boat."

"Blaise is coming with us!"

Padma rolled her eyes. "Yes, Blaise, is coming with us, now let's go." She started walking.

Parvati smiled and took Blaise's hand. He instantly jumped and pulled his hand out of hers. Parvati's face flushed with embarrassment. Maybe Blaise isn't the type to hold hands, or maybe, she was going a little too fast for Blaise. He didn't know her very well, so holding hands may have been a little to much.

"Sorry," Parvati said. "I didn't know you didn't like holding hands."

Blaise shrugged. "No, its not that. Your hands are really cold and it took me by surprise." He gently took her hand. "But you can hold my hand all you want. We're friends, right? And we're going to be in the same house, right?"

"Yeah..." Parvati smiled but she wasn't so sure. She liked being friends with Blaise, but being in Slytherin would be... Different... Her whole family was in Ravenclaw, her sister Padma, was definitely going to be in Ravenclaw, but her in Slytherin? That would shock her family and Padma.

"Parvati, are you okay?" Blaise asked her.

"Oh, I'm... Great! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it looked as though you were nervous and thinking pretty hard about something."

"I'm just nervous about being sorted."

"You'll be fine," Blaise reassured as he lead her to Padma's boat. He helped Parvati into the boat. Pretty soon, the boat was gliding smoothly along the water.

Parvati smiled. "Yeah. I'm worried about nothing." She placed her head on his shoulder. He smells spicy.

"Don't you two start snogging," Padma said frowning.

Parvati and Blaise blushed. Parvati pulled her head off his shoulder and giggled before sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"What are you going to do, Padma? Tell mom and dad?"

"Yes," Padma said crossing her arms.

"Oh." Parvati blushed harder.

Padma giggled.

"You bitch!" Parvati tackled her sister and started tickling her. Her sister was always ticklish, just like she was. Pretty soon, they were laughing and having fun.

Blaise watched the girls rolling around and laughing. His eyes widen and looked away, blushing harder then he ever had. The back of Parvati's skirt lifted up, revealing her knickers.

"Uhh... Parvati," Blaise said reluctantly.

"Yeah?" Asked Parvati, still on top of her sister, and out of breath from laughing so hard.

"I can see your knickers."

Parvati instantly sat up and fixed her skirt. She saw Blaise smirk. She blushed. "You're dirty..."

A few minutes later, their boat arrived to Hogwarts Castle. Padma instantly went off to join some new friends. Blaise helped Parvati out of the boat and lead her towards Hogwarts Castle.

"Zabini! Over here!"

Parvati and Blaise turned to a blond haired boy standing next to two larger boys, and a girl. Parvati didn't want to go over to them, but Blaise was leading her to the group. As they got closer, she realized the blond haired boy was Draco Malfoy, who's father was Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"I didn't see you on the train. Where were you?"

"I was in a compartment with my friend," Blaise looked at Parvati who smiled unsurely.

"Parvati?" They all turned to the girl who was standing next to Draco. The girl walked over to her smiling. "Parvati Patil. Is that you? Remember me?"

"I..."

"It's me! Pansy Parkinson!"

"Oh hi!" Parvati wasn't that excited to see her. Her mother and Pansy's mother were close friends, but Parvati didn't like Pansy too much (Padma hated Pansy too). She often wondered how Pansy could be so mean, when her mother is so nice and sweet.

"Where's Padma?" Pansy asked.

"She's with some new friends."

"And... Oh! Your with Blaise." By the tone of her voice, Parvati knew Pansy wasn't too happy to see her with Blaise.

"Yes," Blaise answered before Parvati could. "Yes, she is with me. We're friends. And if you need us we'll be in Hogwarts Castle." Blaise started leading Parvati away from the group.

"That friendship won't last long," Parvati heard Pansy say bitterly.

"What?" Parvati asked quietly.

"Don't listen to Parkinson," Blaise said. He sighed. "She's jealous."

"Of me?"

He nodded and smiled. "She doesn't like seeing me with pretty girls." He saw a blush spread across her cheeks. Cute, he thought. "Actually, she doesn't like seeing me with a girl who's prettier than her." She blushed harder.

"Does she like you a lot?"

"Yes."

Parvati frowned. "Do you like her?"

Blaise smiled when he realized she was jealous. "No, I don't like her. I don't even want to be around her, neither does Malfoy."

Parvati let out a sigh of relief. When they made it into the castle, there was a large group of students listening to an woman in green robes. Parvati was too busy admiring the castle that she only caught the end of her speech.

"... When I open these doors, we'll begin the welcoming ceremony."

The doors opened and Parvati and Blaise followed the group from behind. There were four long tables that had older students already sitting there. Parvati's eyes widen when she looked up and saw the starry night sky.

"It's not real, it's just a spell," a familiar voice stated. Parvati turned to Hermione, the girl she met on the train. "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

The group came to a stop and Parvati couldn't stop herself from bumping into the person behind her. To her relief, it was just Padma.

"There you are!" Said Padma. "Where were you?"

"I was with Blaise..."

"When I call you up," the woman in green robes began, "you sit down and I'll place the sorting hat on your head, then you'll go to your designated table... Now... Hannah Abbott!"

"...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Who's that?" Parvati asked looking at the woman and green robes.

"Weren't you here when she was giving us that speech?" Padma asked.

Parvati resisted the urge to say, I was with Blaise, and just shook her head.

"That's Professor McGonagall," said Padma. "She's the transfiguration teacher and the Head of Gryffindor House."

"Oh."

"Neville Longbottom!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Just between you and me," Padma started quickly. "What house do you want to be in?"

Parvati looked at Blaise before looking back at Padma. "Slytherin."

Padma's eyes widen. "What!" She whispered loudly.

"Padma Patil!"

Her sister gave her a look that said, this is sooo not over. Padma walked up and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Congrats to you sister," Blaise said.

"Thanks."

"Parvati Patil!"

Blaise smiled. "Good luck. Remember what I said."

Parvati nodded and walked up and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Parvati instantly felt a rush go through her head...

'Hello?' She asked in her head.

'Hello,' said a firm voice.

'Are... Are you the sorting hat?'

'Yes.'

'I was wondering if you could put me in Slytherin?'

'Why would I put you in Slytherin?'

Parvati looked at Blaise. 'Blaise.'

'Ah, I see! Blaise Zabini! I still remember his parents! Mean people, they were, like most Slytherins... You, Miss. Patil, on the other hand, aren't like Slytherins... No, no, your thoughts are strong and pure, and you have this kindness and love surrounding you. I want to put you in the best house that's suited for you...'

'And Blaise? Where will he go?'

'Mr. Zabini will be in Slytherin because of his nature, that much is clear. Your friendship or relationship doesn't have to change...'

'What house do you want to place me in? Please, not Ravenclaw. I don't want to be like my sister. I want to be different!"

"And that's why I'll place you in... GRYFFINDOR!"

Parvati smiled and stood up. She walked to the Gryffindor table, but not before meeting Blaise's eyes. She gave him an apologetic look as she sat down next to Hermione. He looked away...

"Harry Potter!"

"...GRYFFINDOR!"

Wait, did she just... Her eyes widen when the boy in glasses sat down in front of her. He was the same boy she saw on the train.

"Harry Potter!" She said happily. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Parvati Patil! I saw you on the train and I didn't know it was you! I can't believe you're in Gryffindor! This is so cool! My sister is probably so jealous because your not in Ravenclaw." Parvati didn't realize she was talking fast and that her sentences were running together.

Harry smiled shyly. "It's nice meeting you too, Parvati."

"Hi, Harry!" Parvati looked at the red haired boy, she saw on the train, as he sat down next to Harry. "Who's that?" He asked nodding towards Parvati.

"This is Parvati Patil," Harry said. "And, Parvati, this is..."

"I already know." She smiled. "Ronnikins, right?"

Harry and Hermione laughed. The red haired boy blushed.

"Actually, my name is Ron. Just Ron. Not Ronnikins." He glared at two boys with red hair, that were also twins...

"Blaise Zabini!"

Parvati's eyes instantly landed on Blaise, who was the only person left. He walked up and sat down. His eyes landed on her in a hard gaze, before Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. He kept his eyes on her and she started to grow warm. After a few minutes, she noticed his eyes soften and become friendly and gentle. Parvati felt relieved.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Blaise stood up and walked to the Slytherin table. Parvati eyes landed on his. His gaze was intense but gentle. She sighed contentedly. But the moment was ruined when Pansy Parkinson took her seat next to Blaise.

"Parvati."

"Oh, what?" Parvati looked at Hermione.

"You can eat now. The feast started already."

"Oh... Okay, thanks." She looked at Blaise once more, only to see Pansy Parkinson move closer to him. She looked away, her heart sinking. Parvati got some food but wasn't in the mood to eat. She stared at her plate while she played with her food...

* * *

><p>Blaise frowned when Parvati broke eye contact. He looked at Pansy and glared at her. She was leaning on his shoulder. He roughly shoved her away. Pansy was angry. That much was clear.<p>

"What?" She asked angrily.

"I don't want you to touch me," he growled harshly.

She crossed her arms. "You want that stupid Gryffinwhore," Pansy said a little too loudly. Some older students curiously looked over. To Blaise's displeasure, the older students were Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Graham Montague.

Blaise leaned back. Even though he was fuming inside, he played it cool, like all Slytherins did when in a tense situation. "Such foul, muggle language is unworthy for any pureblood. I ask you not to use it around me or I'll think you're a blood traitor."

Pansy eyes widen in fury. "I am no blood traitor, Zabini!"

"Is that so? You seem to enjoy foul, muggle words."

Pansy angrily went back to her food, leaving Blaise to eat by himself and secretly stare at Parvati...

* * *

><p>After the feast, the prefects started getting ready to lead the students to their common room. Parvati spotted Padma and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Padma smiled and did the same.<p>

"Congrats on getting into Ravenclaw," Parvati said.

Padma smiled and hugged her again. "I should be congratulating you, you stupid Gryffindor. You're the first in our family to get into a different house, rather than Ravenclaw." She smirked. "And Gryffindor to boot, I wonder why that is." Parvati gave her a questioning look until she noticed Padma looking over at Blaise Zabini.

Parvati blushed and walked over to Blaise. She touched his hand and this time he didn't jump. He looked at her and Parvati couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get into Slytherin," Parvati said in a soft voice. "The sorting hat said, I wasn't like Slytherins, and Gryffindor is the best for me."

Blaise smiled. "It's okay. You got what you wanted, though. You wanted to be in a different house from your sister, that's what matters."

"So... You're not mad because I'm not in Slytherin?"

"I was, but the sorting hat said I shouldn't be because we can still be friends even though we're in different houses."

"You still want to be friends?"

He smiled. "Thats what you want, right?"

Parvati smiled. "Yes."

"Then we're still friends."

"Gryffindors! Let's go!" A Gryffindor Prefect said loudly.

"Slytherins! Follow me!" Said a Slytherin Prefect.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Parvati said.

"Yes," Blaise said.

Parvati looked around before giving Blaise a quick hug, leaving him speechless. She blushed. "Goodnight, Blaise." She ran off after her housemates.

Blaise felt himself grow warm. He could still feel her pressed against his chest even though her touch was light. He could still take in her spicy fragrance that remained on him. He thought about running to Parvati, holding her tight, and never letting go.

"She's not going to like you when she sees who you really are."

Blaise looked up and saw Pansy watching him. He glared at her before swiftly walking away. He walked fast to catch up with his housemates, passing by Marcus Flint, who had been watching Blaise since the feast...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a long chapter lol. I hope you like it :). Read and Review and Thanks for reading. :)<strong>


End file.
